1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of neck and head supports and, in particular, a neck support cushion cooperable with a sink for hair shampooing, rinsing, permanents, dying and the like in a reclining position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both men and women utilize the services of barbers and beauticians in order to have their hair styled, shampooed and rinsed, dyed, or to have a permanent performed. A procedural element of all the aforementioned is the reclining of the individual, rearwardly, so that the hair can be positioned over an adjacent sink for rinsing with water.
This positioning of the individual is often awkward and uncomfortable in that the person's head is oftentimes positioned lower than the chest cavity, and that portion of the person's head having active hair follicles, must extend over the sink. Support therefore must be placed in the non-hair growing region of the neck.
Various attempts have been made to mollify the awkwardness and uncomfortableness of this positioning. These attempts include U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,715 to Dozier et al. which attempts to move the support upwardly from the sink; U.S. Pat. No. 727,452 to Romans, which suggests an alternative form of headrest; U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,834 to McClung for another form of extension apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,048 to Williams for a support and runoff collection apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,452 to Swatzell which illustrates a neck support pad which secures directly to the lip of the sink; U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,408 to Rhodes which again discloses another cushioning pad which is secured to the sink.
All of the aforementioned attempt to provide an alternative form of support, however, all are found lacking in that none provide an anatomically correct support designed to conform to the normal cervical lordotic curve which provides for support to the upper mid back region extending upwardly to support the base of the head and neck. This contour allows the back, shoulder and neck muscles to relax and maintain the neutral position of the neck curve preventing extension which is a common cause of neck, should and head pain.
It is of particular relevance in light of recent case studies, some of which are reported in the Apr. 28, 1993 issue of the Journal of the American Medical Society, Volume 269, number 16 (copy of which is attached with PTOL Form). These studies appear to indicate that certain individuals are at risk when placed in such a position, for potential stroke or stroke-related injuries. This appears to be attributable to the reclined position, extension of the neck and possible movement of the head in a back and forth position during the treatment.
Therefore, a need exists for a cervical correct support which provides planar and lateral support at the appropriate location when an individual is so positioned. Applicant's invention addresses this issue with an apparatus which is cervically correct and which can be adapted for use for sinks in cooperation with existing barber and beautician chairs.